


My Little Who Fandom (oh god what did I do?)

by x_los



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Checked, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-16
Updated: 2008-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_los/pseuds/x_los





	My Little Who Fandom (oh god what did I do?)

Response to [](http://gothic-hamlet.livejournal.com/profile)[**gothic_hamlet**](http://gothic-hamlet.livejournal.com/)  's Valentine Challenge

Inspired by [this crack](http://x-losfic.livejournal.com/2641.html), which makes this crack ABOUT crack! Metacrack!

"Dear Master!Pony,

Today I foiled your attempts to ruin the Spring Festival with Smooze and galloped away from responsibility (they tried to make me Lord of the Dream Castle-- again!) as fast as my little pony legs could carry me. The witch who sounded suspiciously like Madeline Kahn was googling adoringly at you the whole time-- or maybe her eyes are just _like_ that, hard to say exactly. It reminded me of that time you made it with that whore of a water pony, Galatea or Lickety Slut or whatever the Witchweed her name was, and how I threw up sparkly, magical vomit at the thought of you mounting any other pony.

I know you're more of a drama whore than the Queen of the Flutter Ponies, but can't you calm down and just take me out to eat, please, for Valentine's Day? We can nom-nom the red grass and 'release the rainbow,' if you will.

Our love is rarer than Phlume (so please stop fucking it up),  
Doctor!Pony" 


End file.
